Great Minds
by ksjf2012
Summary: I'll do Anything to prove our love is real...


It had been a long, stressful, hard day. I could tell. When he walked through the door, I knew he wasn't in a very good mood. Even though, because it was so dark in our small apartment I couldn't see his face that well, his body language said it all. He was tiered, angry and frustrated. That's how most of our days went, but today was going to be different. Today we were going to start over and start to be happy once again. Even thought it was going to be hard to butter him up for my news, I think having all the lights off in the apartment and having lit all the pretty candles might help. However my hard work of cleaning our apartment and making it look and smell nice didn't seem to pay off because he stayed right by the front door and looked in and around, not saying one word. It made my stomach hurt to see him glance at me, and then our house and not say one word. All I could do was look down at my hands on my legs. I was sitting in the middle of our sort of empty living room on my knees, on a nice soft blanket. Around me along with the candles, I had a bottle of expensive champagne and two crystal glasses my parents gave me when I moved out. I guess all that, and the roses on the coffee table wasn't good enough for him to say anything. At all. I only looked back up when I heard him set his guitar case down on the floor in front of the door and start walking over to me. I swallowed hard and nervously tucked lose bangs behind my ear. When he stopped just a foot away from me he sat down also on his knees leaning into me. There was a small kiss to my nose and both my hands were grabbed. "What's all this for?" I smiled small and shrugged softly feeling silly about everything.

"Nothing…it's just stupid. I'll clean it up." I started to push myself up but when I was standing, my hands were pulled down quickly an di was back on the ground, except this time more so in his lap. I sighed softly feeling my cheeks blushing hard. His hands held onto my face gently and we locked eyes. I couldn't stop the words that came out of my mouth even though I I wanted to wait to tell him. "I have a surprise for you." A small almost pained smile come on his face and he nodded softly. I again pushed myself up, standing tall and walked towards the kitchen.

"I…I have a surprise for you too." I smiled and quickly opened my purse on the kitchen counter. There was still a smell in the kitchen we had been trying to get rid of for almost a week. I was convinced it was some kind of mold, but Kendall knew there was something stuck in our garbage disposal and because of our financial problems right now, we couldn't get someone in here to fix it. But again, our lives were about to change and we were about to live better.

When I turned back to walk to him I had my head down and I was clutching onto the papers in my hands along with my wallet which was almost completely too full for me to even zip it. I looked up when I was a few feet away and stopped automatically. Perched up on one knee with a small black box in one hand was the love of my life. In the small box was a small but very beautiful diamond ring. My toes went completely numb and my heart was beating so loud I would be surprised if he couldn't hear it. I forgot everything I had done today, and I forgot what I was going to show him and tell him not 5 seconds ago. "Our first date was when we were 17 and we were both going to different schools. You were the beautiful good Catholic school girl going to a private rich school while I was going to public school and my mom was on welfare." I had to blink just to stop the tears form pouring out. "Everyone told you to stay away from me and find someone else. Someone who was going to college to be a lawyer or a doctor. Your dad gave you an ultimatum. You had to either dump me or when you graduated high school he was kicking you out. And here we are." I smiled small and took a tiny step forward. "I've never been able to give you your old life with the fancy car and the money and the pretty things because I can't even afford a beer to cry in. But something has kept us strong and together regardless of how crappy our place is or how many fights we hear form our neighbors each night, and today I found out exactly what that thing is." He looked down and shrugged making the diamonds in the ring glisten in the candle light. "You chose me. You threw everything your dad was giving you, to be with me. And for the past two years I've given you all this…" He glanced around and chuckled. "Granted this place looks great right now but my point is…if you hadn't have kept us strong for the past two years, I wouldn't have been able get this far. It's because of you that when I went into work today I quit and I found another job, one that will pay more and actually make me happy." He smiled and swallowed hard. "And it's because I love you so much I'd do anything for you and your dreams, I sold my guitar and bought you this ring." I bent down fast and set the papers and my wallet on the ground just so I could walk closer to him and reach out to touch his face. "I can't promise that our life will be easy because it has not been but as long as I have you and as long as you say yes to my next question, I can promise I'll love you with my entire heart." I gently rubbed under his left eye with my thumb and nodded slowly. He breathed out shakily and looked down reaching with his free hand and set it on my bare knee. My knee length white dress was barely touched by his big calloused hands but I didn't care. He could be covered in mud and grease and I'd still love him and I'd still love his touch. "Eva…will you marry me?" I dropped to my knees fast and threw my arms around his neck hugging him tight. Both his arms wrapped around my back and while I cried I nodded. I know I whispered out yes because he laughed quietly in my ear and kissed that same ear softly. I couldn't stop crying and I couldn't let him go. I wanted so desperately to put that ring on my finger but I just couldn't stop holding him.

I was crying because he just asked me to marry him and I said yes but there was something in the back of my head telling me I had to cry because he sold his guitar. That thought alone made me pull away from him, still holding his head and look in his eyes. He wasn't crying but he was smiling big, telling me he couldn't be happier. He grabbed my left hand and quickly slipped the beautiful ring on my finger. "I know it's not much and when I get more money I'll buy you a bigger diamond…" I shook my head and sat back on my feet staring at the ring.

"It's perfect." He also sat back on his feet and closed the black box setting it next to him. He couldn't stop smiling and I couldn't stop crying. "Why'd you sell your guitar?" He laughed and shook his head grabbing my left hand and lacing our fingers together.

"Because this was more important. And with the money I have left over maybe we can put a deposit down for a nicer apartment not in the middle of the city and we can slowly make our lives as perfect as possible." I could only start laughing as I put my right hand on my forehead and shake my head softly. "Why is that funny?" I turned my body just a little to grab my wallet and the papers I abandoned moments ago. "What's all that?" I looked up to face him and moved the papers out in front of him. He stared at me for a minute before grabbing the papers form em softly and looked down sighing out. I wiped my face free of tears and bit my bottom lip watching him read the very first page. He was going to react one of two ways. One, he was going to yell and be mad I did this behind his back, or two he was going to be happy. I really hoped for the latter. "Babe…this is a lease." I nodded softly and he looked up confused. We looked at each other before he laughed quietly and looked back down at the paper. "You…you got us a new place? Diamond creek…isn't this a really expensive nice neighborhood?" I nodded and laughed quietly. He still looked confused looking up at me and I pulled myself up closer to him, kissed his lips and put my forehead don his. "I'm lost…"

"I broke our lease today at this piece of crap. I found a way around it because in our lease here it said we are guaranteed central clean air and a space free of rodents and we should have locks on all our doors and windows. I bluffed and told him I'd take him to court if we couldn't break the lease without paying anything more so he let us." He opened his mouth and backed away from me but I shook my head and smiled. "Also…I got a job today." His mouth closed tight and his eyes grew. In the candle light I saw his bright green eyes glistening and I nodded feeling pride seep out of every pore in my body. "I got my very first job today Kendall. And it pays good enough that even if you didn't have a job, we could still afford Diamond Creek." He set the papers down in front of us and grabbed both sides of my face pulling me in, kissing me hard but lovingly. I kissed him back pulling myself up on his lap. I managed to straddle his lip putting both legs out side of his letting him hold me up form under my butt. I clutched onto his shirt and let him open my mouth with his tongue and dance inside it. I suddenly remembered the most exciting part, especially for me and pulled away from his hot fast mouth. "I put down our deposit and told them we'd be moving in on Saturday." He smiled big and gently rubbed over my butt with both hands but stopped fast.

"Wait…how could you pay for that?" I smiled even bigger and again turned my body keeping myself still on his lap. I grabbed my wallet and again put it in front of him zipping it open. I heard a loud gasp leave his mouth seeing all the green bills busting out of the red polka dot wallet. "Jesus…did you rob a bank?" I laughed but shook my head looking back up at him. He raised his eyebrows smiling uneasy and I wrapped my arms around his neck sighing still feeling proud of myself.

"I sold my camera." Both his hands left my body and his mouth fell open. "After I got my job I was getting on the bus to go to Diamond Creek and I saw this pawn shop and I don't know…I wanted to do something nice for you and I wanted to make myself proud. I wanted to prove to my dad that I didn't need him or my mom and their money and keeping that camera was the last thing holding me to them. But that's not all." I kissed him quick and jumped off his lap running, avoiding the candles to the back room, which we called our bedroom. Sitting on the bed still in its case was the best thing I have ever spent my money on. I grabbed it and turned fast walking back out to him. He was still on his knees looking at the papers of our lease, what our apartment would look like, and my HR packet for my new job. I walked to him slowly and got in front of him, holding the case in front of me, smiling proud. I cleared my throat softly getting his attention making him look up. Again his mouth dropped open and he pushed himself up slowly. "In the pawn shop after I got my camera I saw this. I know it's not like your old one but it's brand new and I really liked the color." He reached out slow and I smiled handing him over the new guitar still wrapped in the box. "Do you like it?"

"Babe…I love it." I smile wide and watched him as he ran his fingers over the plastic that was the see through box. Inside you could see a cherry red acoustic guitar. "You shouldn't have sold your camera…not for this at least." I could only laugh as I stepped towards him holding onto his face. I kissed him on the lips again and ran my fingers through his hair.

"You shouldn't have sold your guitar for my ring." He frowned and I giggled. "I love it and I love you." He softly set the case down onto the ground and grabbed my hips pulling me closer to him.

"Well I love my new guitar and I love you too." We kissed again and finally for the first time today I felt happy about all the things I had done today. "How awesome are we that…" He pulled away and kissed onto my jaw softly. "We did the same thing today, selling something we love, just to get someone we love, something pretty and shiny?"

"Great minds think a like I guess."

**A/N**

**I know I've seen a similar love story like this in a music video. If anyone knows what I'm talking about please let me know! It's driving me wild! And tell me if you like this. I think this is one of my first stories where there was no sex…pretty proud of that. **


End file.
